1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a camera mounted thereon, and particularly to an electronic apparatus having an orientation adjustable camera.
2. Description of Related Art
The continuous development of communication network technologies and digital technologies has helped make digital cameras popular in people's network life. Generally, an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer has a digital camera mounted thereon. However, orientation of the digital camera on the portable computer cannot be adjusted, or can only be adjusted in a limited arrange, which is inconvenient.
What is needed is an electronic apparatus having an orientation adjustable camera.